kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Bosses
Bosses are common enemies in the Kingdom Hearts series. They are more difficult and often larger enemies the normal monster. Often Bosses will happen to have some kind of significant role in the storyline. List of Bosses ''Kingdom Hearts *Darkside *Wakka *Selphie *Tidus *Tidus, Selphie & Wakka *Riku *Darkside II *Leon *Guard Armor *Queen of Hearts, Cards of Hearts & Cards of Spades *Trickmaster *Cloud *Cerberus *Sabor *Sabor II *Sabor III *Sabor Final *Clayton *Clayton & Stealth Sneak *Guard Armor *Opposite Armor *Pot Centipede *Cave of Wonders Guardian *Jafar & Genie *Jafar (Genie) & Iago *Parasite Cage *Parasite Cage II *Glut *Ursula, Flotsam & Jetsam *Giant Ursula *Lock, Shock & Barrel *Oogie Boogie *Oogie's Manor *Anti-Sora *Captain Hook *Dark-Riku *Maleficent *Maleficent (Dragon) *Dark-Riku II *Behemoth *Chimera (Final Mix) *Leon & Yuffie *Cloud II *Hercules *Yuffie *Behemoth II *Red Armor (Final Mix) *Sneak Army (Final Mix) *Cerberus II *Opposite Armor *Cloud & Leon *Sneak Army II (Final Mix) *Sneak Army III (Final Mix) *Hades *Rock Titan *Behemoth III *Behemoth IV *Chernabog *Behemoth Final *Ansem & Guardian *Darkside III *Ansem & Guardian II *Ansem *Room Core *Artillery *Room Core II *Face *Room Core III *Main Core *World of Chaos Secret Bosses *Phantom & Clock Tower *Kurt Zisa *Ice Titan *Sephiroth *Unknown (Final Mix) ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories *Unknown (Tutorial) *Leon (Tutorial) *Guard Armor *Axel *Jafar (Genie) & Iago *Cloud *Hades *Parasite Cage *Monstro *Trickmaster *Oogie Boogie *Larxene *Giant Ursula *Riku Replica *Captain Hook *Riku Replica II *Maleficent (Dragon) *Vexen *Vexen II *Riku Replica III *Darkside *Riku Replica IV *Larxene II *Axel II *Marluxia *Marluxia's Spectre *Marluxia's Angelic (Re:Com) *Maleficent (Dragon) *Ansem & Guardian *Jafar (Genie) & Iago *Parasite Cage *Vexen *Captain Hook *Guard Armor *Riku Replica *Ursula *Hades *Trickmaster *Oogie Boogie *Lexaeus *Darkside *Zexion (Re: Com) *Riku Replica II *Dark-Ansem Kingdom Hearts II *Seifer (Struggle) *Twilight Thorn *Hayner (Struggle) *Vivi (Struggle) *Axel *Setzer (Struggle) *Roxas' Shadow *Axel II *Shan Yu & Hayabusa *Thresholder & Possessor *The Beast *Shadow Stalker *Dark Thorn *Cerberus *Demyx *Pete *Hydra *Pete (?) *Retro-Pete *Retro-Pete II *Leon & Yuffie *Captain Barbossa & Illuminator *Blizzard Lord & Volcanic Lord *Prison Keeper *Oogie Boogie *Shenzi, Banzai & Ed *Scar *Cerberus II *Hostile Program *Demyx II *Orguil *Unknown *Storm Rider *Xaldin *Grim Reaper *Grim Reaper II *Hades *Jafar (Genie) *Hercules *Lock, Shock & Barrel *The Experiment *Shenzi, Banzai & Ed II *Scar's Ghost *Groundshaker *Sark *Commander Sark & Master Control Program *Organization XIII (Final Mix+) *Xigbar *Luxord *Saïx *Xemnas *Hades II *Leon & Yuffie II *Cerberus III *Hercules II *Volcanic Lord *Yuffie & Tifa *Blizzard Lord *Pete Final *Cloud & Tifa *Hades III *Leon & Cloud *Cerberus IV *Leon, Yuffie, Cloud & Tifa *Hades IV *Xemnas (Armor) *Dragoon's Ship *Inexistent World Optional Bosses *Sephiroth (Powered) *AntiForm and Absent Silhouette (Final Mix+) *Absent Silhouette (Final Mix+) *Absent Silhouette II (Final Mix+) *Absent Silhouette III (Final Mix+) *Absent Silhouette IV (Final Mix+) *N°4 (Final Mix+) *N°12 (Final Mix+) *N°11 (Final Mix+) *N°5 (Final Mix+) *N°6 (Final Mix+) *N°9 (Final Mix+) *N°3 (Final Mix+) *N°8 (Final Mix+) *N°2 (Final Mix+) *N°10 (Final Mix+) *N°7 (Final Mix+) *N°1 (Final Mix+) *N°1, N°2, N°3, N°4, N°5, N°6, N°7, N°8, N°9, N°10, N°11, N°12 and Organization XIII Mushrooms (Final Mix+) *Roxas Data (Final Mix+) *Larxene Data (Final Mix+) *Marluxia Data (Final Mix+) *Luxord Data (Final Mix+) *Demyx Data (Final Mix+) *Axel Data (Final Mix+) *Saïx Data (Final Mix+) *Zexion Data (Final Mix+) *Lexaeus Data (Final Mix+) *Vexen Data (Final Mix+) *Xaldin Data (Final Mix+) *Xigbar Data (Final Mix+) *Xemnas Data (Final Mix+) *Lingering Sentiment (Final Mix+) *